Talk:2020
The boxes of Sugared Butterfly Wings "2785: The boxes of Sugared Butterfly Wings at Honeydukes Sweetshop in 1993 would expire." What does that mean? Draco Abraxas Malfoy (talk) 17:30, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :2785 was an error. Sugared Butterfly Wings are candies that have a shelf life of 800 years. 1993 + 800 = 2793. --'"It is real, isn't it?" "It's real for us."' 17:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC) New articles? With Cursed Child now out, I think we need to start considering new articles for years 2017 and after. For one thing, those tables are becoming terribly unwieldy and a pain-in-the-neck to try to navigate and read, especially with those alternate timeline sections in there. For another, the header states "Estimated events," which isn't really true anymore. ProfessorTofty (talk) 07:49, August 2, 2016 (UTC) : I agree! I believe we need to change the table into sections (see the here and here to see what it would look like - much simpler!) : I believe this page needs to be renamed 2018. Then we only keep the events from that year on this page, including anything that changed in the revised timelines for 2018. Then we create a new page for 2019. We already have a 2020s page, so anything that happened in that year needs to be removed from the 2018 and 2019 pages. I am happy to start work on it myself since I have studied the changes in the timeline and have a pretty good idea of what to do. I have a great understanding of what events happened in what order, and what timeline they belong to. I have been helping Ironyak clean up the 2017 and 2020s pages - so I will start working! --Kates39 (talk) 10:45, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Redirect : I need someone to rename this article 2018. Someone who is able to will have to delete the redirect which takes it to After 2017 before they rename it. I will also make a page for 2019, only I can't save it until someone deletes the redirect for 2019 to After 2017 too. The other information has already been placed in the 2020s page. Once that is done, I will start adding more information to 2018 and 2019 along with references. Thank you!--Kates39 (talk) 11:33, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Whoops, ran across this after movings things into 2018 & 2019. The way I do this is to copy the events out of the decade page and into the single date pages hence replacing the redirect instead of having to delete it. ::As other pages point to "After 2017" for multiple dates, I've made this a redirect for 2010s. The last step is to go through the and update their links to point at the specific year or decade page so this redirect is no longer needed. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 15:02, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: No problem! I didn't how to change it so I'm glad someone did! I will start work on updating links and adding new information to each year. There is a couple of things I am going to change but I want your opinion first. ::: I thought that only things without an exact date/year go in general years such as 1900s, 1910s or 2010s. Things we know has a specific year go in a page devoted only to that year, such as 1911. Everything that we have put in 2020s should by that logic, go only in the 2020 page. However, this is a complicated situation because of the time-travelling and the alternate timelines! So do we keep the timeline in 2020s or create a 2020 page to put them in? ::: The 2020s also has a date that happened in 2021 and a date that happened in 2785. Should we move them to their own pages or make another one of those "After" pages named "After 2020"? Or just add another heading to the 2020s page entitled that? Thank you and sorry for bringing this crazy situation to you! :) --Kates39 (talk) 18:36, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::So, I've been slowly breaking the timeline down into specific years (eg 1945). Previously, most events were on decades pages (eg 1940s), but now most of the 1900s-2020s now have enough events to justify a separate page (I still have 1900s, 10s, 20s, 30s to do). In keeping with this approach, the events on 2020s should be split into 2020 and 2021 (I got sidelined by the alternate timeline discussion). The 2785 date is both odd in that it needs to be verified that it is accurate (there is talk page discussion about it) and then placed on the timeline. An "After 2029" page could be a useful placeholder for now for this and other events in case JKR decides (again) that she isn't really done with Harry's story ;) --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:18, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Great! Would you like me to make the 2020 and 2021 pages and sort the 2020s out or would you like to do it when you reach that era since you have worked on this kind of situation for a while now. -- Kates39 (talk) 19:23, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::: I'll leave that up to you. :) You are more than welcome to tackle it if interested. If not, just leave it and I can deal with it (probably at the end of the day). I was stopping to get more feedback about how to refer to the alternate timelines but that may not be forthcoming so I'll just work with what we have for now. (I like the Original, Second timeline, etc but want more agreement before making those changes across all the timeline pages.) I've taken to calling them Original, Panju, VDay, VDay-redux, and Extra-crispy in my head, but I doubt anyone else will go with those ;) --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:46, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: I will start work on the 2020 and 2021 pages then! I didn't realise there was a discussion on alternate timeline names. I prefer to call them Original Timeline, Second Timeline, Third Timeline, Fourth Timeline and then Fifth Timeline which is near identical to the Original Timeline. I think that's how many there would be in that format. Seems simpler and easier to follow! (Well as easy as it can be! Why did Jo have to go with time-travel!? And then have the characters change things not once, not twice but three times!? She made our work harder ;))-- Kates39 (talk) 20:13, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::: Looks good! Yeah the discussion I meant was here on the forums which you already weighed in on. In trying to figure out how many distinct timelines there are I was hoping someone had a good names so we can say "in the Second timeline", or in the "Panju timeline", or whatever, and everyone understand what we're talking about. I agree that 1st revised, 2nd revised isn't the best, but as someone already did all the work (see 1994,1995,etc) using these names, I didn't want to change them all just to have to go back and change them all again when we choose the call them something different. In looking through the recent changes some summaries have 3 timelines, some have more or less (Harry Potter appears to be missing an entire trip in time?). Jo left us in a pickle, but we'll do all we can - For Voldemort and Valour! ;) --Ironyak1 (talk) 20:59, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: Ah sorry, I made the After 2021 page and forgot we were going to put After 2029! Feel free to rename it. Yeah, I tried working out how many timelines there could be and ended up with six! Might be worth making another post on the discussion so it comes back to attention on the Recent Wiki Activity page. Hopefully someone will chime in and help us sort this mess! - For Voldemort and Valour (and thank Dumbledore!) --Kates39 (talk) 21:09, August 3, 2016 (UTC)